Family
by Ijustwantyoutoknow
Summary: Harry goes back to Privet Drive after the war to retrieve his belongings. As he leaves, Dudley finds something his cousin forgot...an old painting. Written for the random challenge!


**So, instead of doing my homework, I finished a challenge. I hope you guys enjoy it, I worked hard:) I think it's alright. Not my best work but oh well...Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks for asking though...**

Harry stood at the end of the paved driveway in the muggle suburb. It was exactly how he left it a year ago, every house the same and completely normal. Privet Drive had not changed at all since he'd left. It was as if it had been stopped in time. How could nothing here change when his entire life was turned upside down?

Harry could barely take a step forward, he felt as if he was disturbing the peace, maybe if he took a step everything would change and be different, maybe it would change to look like the wizarding in the destructive aftermath of war.

Harry stood there, unable to move. He couldn't take one more step towards the neglectful household he grew up in. He didn't know if he could look into his cupboard or his room and not feel anything.

Harry Potter had enough terrible emotions in the past couple weeks, thank you very much. Which brought the dark haired man to his conclusion.

Despite what he'd told Ginny that afternoon when he left, he couldn't do this alone. He could never do this alone, ever.

He looked around himself to make sure no muggles were around and he sent a quick patronus to the red haired woman.

Not ten minutes later, she came jogging up to him.

He took her in his arms, wrapping her up. He breathed in her flowery scent and let go.

"I couldn't go in there alone, sorry I didn't let you come with before, I thought I wanted to do this myself." He rushed to explain himself, but Ginny smiled at him and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I understand Harry, I was waiting for your patronus. I'm not upset, you're just too noble and brave for your own good sometimes." She smiled at him and Harry almost forgot where he was while he looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Thanks, Gin." He whispered. He gave her a chaste kiss and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it and looked at him before taking the first step onto the driveway, Harry following suit.

The made it to the porch, and Ginny knocked on yhe door. "Are you going to be okay Harry?"

"As long as you stay with me." Harry whispered just as the door was opened.

"Petunia! Your freak nephew is here!" Vernon Dursley yelled through the house and turned back to them.

"What do you want, boy? We are not allowing you in this house any longer so you best find somewhere else to stay." The whale of a man sneered at Harry, completely ignoring Ginny.

"I'm not looking for a place to stay, I just need to get my stuff from Dudley's second bedroom." Harry said calmly, trying to ignore the fact that Vernon completely dismissed Ginny.

Vernon glared at Harry, "Well, if you must, get the rest of your old stuff out of your cupboard while you're at it. And don't touch anything that isn't yours." Vernon walked away from them, leaving the door hang open.

"Cupboard? Harry what is he talking about?" Ginny kept hold on his hand as her boyfriend wlked throught the doorway rapidly, then making his way to the steps.

As Ginny looked around, she saw no evidence of Harry living here, no pictures, drawings, nothing.

Harry led her up the stairs and into a small room. There was a Gryffindor banner on the wall and a drawing of Hedwig. Ginny walked around, she went over to a dresser and opened a drawer. She looked through the stuff in there and frowned.

"All these clothes are mmuch to big for you, and they're old. How long have these been in here?" Ginny lifted a shirt out and smelled it.

Harry didn't turn as he spoke, "They're Dudley's old things, so are all the toys."

Ginny watched as he took a few things from the room. He opened the closet and sighed, "They must've put my school stuff back in the cupboard. Well this is all my stuff, let's go downstairs."

Harry shrunk the items and put them in his pocket. He grabbed Ginny's hand and led her down the steps again. He hoped to Merlin that the Dursleys took his makeshift bed out of the cupboard and the 'Harrys room' sign off the inside of the door.

Ginny watched Harry run a nervous hand through his hair as they stood in front of a small cupboard.

Harry crouched down and opened the door. Ginny furrowed her brows as she saw a crayon drawing that said 'Harry's room' in messy letters. She put a hand over her mouth when Harry took his school trunk out and she saw a small pillow, blanket and thin mattress thing.

Harry crawled in and grabbed a couple things and set them on fire. Ginny watched as Harry sat there, watching as the papers and broken toys smouldered.

"Harry?" A tall blonde man came in the door and Harry stood up.

"Dudley, I was just getting my stuff and going." Harry tried to pass by him, Dudley caught his arm and looked at him.

"You aren't going to introduce me?" Dudley looked at Ginny and she gave him a small smile.

"Dudley, this is my girlfriend Ginny. Gin, this is my cousin Dudley." Harry spoke dutifully, giving Ginny a soft look.

"Pleasure," Dudley said, reaching his hand out. Ginny took it and shook it, wondering why this guy had two bedrooms? Why had he needed two?

"Same here," Ginny replied. She looked the man over and noticed Harry's discomfort, "But I'm afraid we must be going. My mum wants us home before too late."

Ginny took out her wand and shrunk the rest of Harry's belongings, not noticing the way Dudley's eyes widened.

"S-so I'll see you later I s'pose." Dudley said, wringing his hands. Harry looked at his cousin.

"Im not coming back to Little Whinging. Too many bad memories." Harry's eyes darted to the cupboard and back to Dudley.

"I understand, Harry. But if you send me one of those owl things, I'll send a letter back. I'd like to keep in touch." Dudley offered.

"We will, thank you Dudley." Ginny answered for Harry. She could tell he was quite uncomfortable.

The pair left and Dudley looked at the small cupboard. He looked in and lifted the flimsy pillow. Underneath was a painting.

It was not an amazing painting, but it must have been important if Harry had hidden it there. Dudley picked it up and ran outside.

"Harry!" He yelled out the door, but he was too late. He saw the two disappear and Dudleys shoulders slumped. The wind blew through his blonde hair.

Dudley looked down at the kindergartener painting and noticed the details. Dudley wished at once that he'd been a better cousin to Harry.

"Family" was written at the top. The only figure on the page was a smiling little boy with green eyes, a lightning shaped scar, and messy black hair.

**I read it over before I posted, hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Leave a review telling me what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
